


绒布兔子与我

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 我在干涸死泥一般的生活里生长出一股热望，然后遇到他，就有了凭依，能够开出脆弱的花。虽然写他，其实是写我，所有的故事都是如此，我不可能懂他，只是写一个我想象中的他，但终于无力再去琢磨了。这段没有逻辑的文字写得很匆忙，也没有写“最后一个故事”的仪式感，就这样吧：）
Kudos: 3





	绒布兔子与我

金城碧海人生里最早的记忆，是一两岁的时候和姐姐一起玩。姐姐只比他大两岁，但是在小朋友的世界里，差一岁、一学年，就已经像是差天和地那么远。所以姐姐对碧海而言，是仅次于父母以外最厉害的人，他对姐姐言听计从，像个傻乎乎的小跟班。

三岁时的某一天，姐姐忽然很神秘地对碧海说，“我发现了很厉害的宝藏！”她牵着疑惑的碧海的手，趁着大人不在家偷偷溜了出来。家附近有一所小学，学校用铁栏杆围了起来，又爬了时疏时密的藤蔓，快要看不见里面的景象。

姐姐用手将藤蔓拨开一点点，领着碧海从藤蔓织就的墙洞往学校里面瞧。

很近的地方是一个小小的棚子，有个穿着制服的男孩子穿着围裙在那里忙活。碧海想说，我上次就见过这个制服啦。可是原来他会错意，姐姐小声催他赶紧看门开着的棚子里面有什么。

哇，是兔子！碧海只在电视动画和绘本上见过这种毛茸茸、胖乎乎、耳朵长得好长的动物。有好几只不同颜色的兔子紧贴着挨在一起，正在嚼男孩手里的胡萝卜。其中有一只兔子吃得特别快、特别香，碧海盯着那只灰色的兔子因为吃东西而动来动去的圆滚滚的脸颊肉，想到自己昨晚在家里的电视上也看到过一个不知道是做什么的比赛，几个人在那里吃堆成小山的食物，他们抖动的脸颊肉和这兔子几乎一模一样呀。

姐姐问碧海，兔子可爱吧？碧海“嗯！”地点点头。接着姐姐笑嘻嘻地说，小海，我们也在家里养兔子吧，只要我们一块去求妈妈，她一定会同意的。

碧海听着姐姐的话也很兴奋，乖巧地点点头。

在姐弟俩的软磨硬泡下，金城家拥有了一位兔子成员。在宠物店选兔子的时候，姐姐想要一只小白兔，可是碧海第一次和姐姐唱了反调，他看中了另一只灰色的小兔子，觉得它吃东西的样子好像那天在小学偷偷看到的那一只，而且它也是灰色的，说不定它俩是亲戚。姐姐第一次看碧海这么执着于自己的选择，瘪瘪嘴作出了让步，又说“既然小海选了兔子，那兔子的名字要让我来决定”。最后姐弟俩高高兴兴地抱着装着小兔子Milfy的笼子回家了。

兔子的寿命和童年的快乐时光，哪个更长一些呢？碧海只知道在自己还没有学会比较两者的长短时，能吃的胖乎乎小灰兔Milfy有一天就躺在箱子里再也不动了，家人相聚在一起吃饭、一起看电视的日子也变得像不好使的笔一样，在日历纸上走得断断续续，最后终于只剩很浅的印记，提醒着人该换一支了。小时候的彩笔换成了黑色笔，但是黑色的墨水一样可以画画，他喜欢用笔画金城家的每一个人，每一个。

每次画到最后，他都要加上缺席的Milfy。碧海把Milfy画成耳朵竖起来、很机灵地在吃草的一只小胖兔子。它喜欢站着把两只前爪揣在毛茸茸的肚皮上，一边嚼嘴里的草一边四处看。Milfy去了天堂之后过了好几个月，碧海想到它还是觉得很难过，因为他每天睡觉前都要到它的笼子前对它说声晚安，这时Milfy会动一动它的长耳朵，好像在回应他。没有了和兔朋友的晚安问候以后，碧海觉得好不习惯，但是他也不愿意再养兔子了，因为他怕又会出现之前那样的事情。

后来，碧海在玩具店里看到一只兔子玩偶。那也是一只灰色的兔子，有松软的绒布做成的皮毛，有亮晶晶的玻璃眼珠，还有圆圆的短尾巴和圆圆的脸蛋。他摸过一次就不肯松手了，它除了不会动以外，就是他的Milfy呀。

那天，他重新拥有了Milfy，只是它从活泼的真兔子变成了一只文静的绒布兔子。

绒布兔子会说话，它有自己的想法，它告诉碧海说自己好想真的尝一尝玩具店旁边那家大阪烧的味道，可是嘴巴被缝了起来、肚子里也填满了棉花，就算能尝到也没法真的吃下去。

碧海用自己的方法帮它实现了愿望。

绒布兔子想要不被困于一间屋子里，它也像所有正值青春期的少年一样渴望自由，它想要看白天的世界和夜晚的世界。

碧海用自己的方法带它出去玩，他们在日出日落时分依偎在一起，碧海抱住它柔软的身体，觉得它好像是有温度的，可是又意识到只不过是因为自己抱住它的时间长了，它身上留下了自己的体温。

绒布兔子想要尝试好多事情。碧海也想，于是他把兔子放在自己的自行车篮子里，载着它走过了好多好多地方，它们在草地上打滚，身上沾满树叶和花瓣。

碧海觉得和绒布兔子在一起真快乐啊。不需要考虑那些少年人的烦恼，他们一起想象一个天马行空的美丽世界，在那里绒布兔子成了真的兔子，他们去吃了绒布兔子想吃的好多食物，它吃东西的样子真的和小时候第一次见到的那只灰兔一模一样。

可是时间长了，碧海逐渐长大了，他不再有那么多幻想，兔子也不再是以前的兔子了，它绒布制成的皮肤里饱含风干的泪水，那是很多个夜晚里碧海因为孤独而抱着它流下的泪。它的棉花内芯变得干硬沉重，它从浅灰色变成斑斓的深灰，它的玻璃眼珠褪去了光泽，它针线缝起的关节慢慢松脱。

绒布兔子终于想要变成真正的兔子。它也看了一些书，它知道那需要被爱，需要被真的爱着才能让自己变成真的。它没有对碧海提出这件事，它想了很久，碧海对它是爱着的吗，还是他们只是恰好同行的一起做梦的动物。

碧海还是知道了。他抱着绒布兔子伤心地哭了，他终于明白原来想要得到爱的时候总是需要自己先付出，可能同等的分量，也可能是两倍，三倍。

他的眼泪滴在绒布兔子的眼珠上，绒布兔子真的开始自己动了起来。它挣脱出绒布织成的外壳，在全新的空气里舒展自己的身体。

可是啊可是，它终于发现了，也终于记起了好久好久之前的事。

它原本根本就不是一只兔子呀。它只是真的太想要被喜欢，太想要被爱了，所以总是在自己的棉花内心里驱使自己去变成唯一依赖着的碧海喜欢的样子，变成他爱的古灵精怪的小灰兔。时间长了，它也真的以为自己是一只兔子啦，或者说，它真的觉得变成兔子，哪怕是绒布兔子，就这样陪着他也很好呀。

碧海看着它，他没有被它吓到，只是他沉默了，最后叹了口气，摸了摸它毛茸茸的脑袋。

我看着他们，默默地捡起有些破旧的绒布。

我会将这绒布带回家去洗净，拿出针线，在夏夜的灯光下将它抚平。

我不知道，下一个我，应该把自己缝成猫猫还是狗狗，才能分得多那么一点点旁人的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 从去年年末至今，其实还不到一年，却仿佛过了很久。  
> 他和他们，都寄托了我密集的想象和渴望。温柔干净也好，粗暴污秽也罢，我写下那些文字，好像是抽出自己的一部分放进另一处容身之所，不管是玻璃容器还是绒布兔子，总是满满地填入乱七八糟的情绪，甚至旁人看不懂其中的逻辑。  
> 这些情绪，就留在这里不再带走了。也许将来它又会重新长出来，谁知道呢。


End file.
